Dinner Theater
by Queen.Violet
Summary: Birthday present for Lady Akhisane! It was one of the more peaceful and quiet days at the Jurgen mansion...so naturally something was bound to happen that would ruin it.


I am so so so so so sorry that this is late! For once I almost had something done on time...then our Internet crashed and I couldn't put it up on your actual birthday!

This is a birthday present for Lady Akhisane, who's birthday was actually on Friday. Sorry I missed it! Looks like neither of our gifts were on time. :P

Anyway, I wanted to write something with Robert as the main character, since I hardly ever use him and he's one of my favorite characters. But somehow (an accident? I don't know...) the other Majestics snuck in....

Also, I tend to jump around a lot here for some reason...I hope it isn't too hard to follow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or horror movies for that matter.

Enjoy!!

* * *

It was one of the more peaceful and quiet days at the Jurgen mansion...so naturally something was bound to happen that would ruin it. Robert sincerely hoped that this wouldn't be the case though. It wasn't exactly as easy (and uneventful) as one would think to be in charge of the best team of beybladers in Europe. There was normally always something to do—arguments to clear up, that sort of thing. But today was an exception.

The German had decided to spend his entire day in the study, reading or whatever. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with his teammates today, so he hoped they were capable of taking care of themselves.

* * *

"Look, I'm not saying that I would be scared, but--"

"That's definitely what you're saying."

Enrique chose to ignore the comment made by the Scot. "But I think for your sake we should watch this someplace..." he searched for the right words, "less scary than here." He looked around the living room almost cautiously.

"What do you mean 'less scary'?" Johnny asked.

"You know...somewhere, well, brighter."

The Scotsman laughed, earning himself a glare. "There's no need to be scared of the dark, Enrique-poo. But for your sake," here the blond's glare intensified slightly, "I know just the place."

* * *

The peace had been going on for a while now, and Robert was beginning to believe that just maybe it would stick around a little longer. Then he caught sight of a movement outside the study's double door entrance (one half of which was closed), and looked up just in time to see Enrique walk past carrying one of the short side tables that were supposed to be down the hall in the living room.

The German sat frozen where he was for about a minute until what he had just seen sank in. Then he stood up and crossed the room, poking his head out of the door. He looked both ways down the hall, but didn't see anything. He decided just to ignore the slight disturbance. Anyway, Gustav would deal with the Italian if he got too out of hand.

* * *

"Master Enrique, I insist that you stop rearranging the furniture!"

"Sorry Gustav, no can do," Enrique said, picking up the other side table. "Besides, this was all Johnny's idea."

"Hey, don't try to pin this all on me just because you were too scared to watch that movie in here," the redhead defended himself.

"This wasn't my idea," the blond shot back, not even realizing he was continuing a pointless argument. Most of the conversations he had with Johnny consisted solely of pointless arguing.

"You went along with it," Johnny pointed out. "And you moved the first piece of furniture."

"That's because you told me to."

"You have no proof of that."

Enrique opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a very annoyed Gustav.

"I don't care whose idea it was—all I care about is that you two stop rearranging the furniture this instant! Master Robert wont be pleased if he finds out."

"You're right, Gustav," Enrique spoke up after the butler's rant. "Why don't you and I go break the news to him together...."

Johnny watched as they left the room. He felt sorry for the unsuspecting butler who wasn't aware that he was probably walking into a trap. The Scot himself never trusted Enrique. Especially when he started getting all charming and helpful.

A short while later, Enrique returned without Gustav and once again picked up the side table.

"What did you do with him?" Johnny asked, lifting up one of the armchairs in the room and situating it so that it was easier to carry.

"He's spending some time outside," the Italian answered as he started down the hallway.

"For the record that was entirely your idea—I had nothing to do with it," the Scotsman said, following his teammate.

"He looked like he needed some fresh air," Enrique said with a shrug.

Johnny smirked, glad the other teen's back was to him. The last thing he needed was for the blond to know that he'd actually earned himself a little respect from the redhead.

* * *

Robert had only just managed to get himself relaxed again when he had the misfortune of spotting another movement by the door. He sighed and once again crossed the room only to see Enrique walk past with another side table, followed shortly by Johnny carrying a chair. Neither of them seemed to notice him...although he couldn't decide whether this was done purposefully or not.

He put one foot out of the doorway, then shook his head and stepped back inside the study. He wouldn't deal with their problems today, whatever damage they were doing would have to be repaired tomorrow. The German closed the door and returned to his seat. Now he had no way of knowing what they were doing, therefore he couldn't be blamed for the consequences.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, the blond and the redhead were busy moving the flat screen TV out of the room and down the hall. Thankfully their final destination wasn't too far away—the TV wasn't necessarily heavy, but it was awkward to carry.

When they got where they were going, they set the TV down and started back down the hallway to retrieve the final piece of furniture.

* * *

Oliver strolled down the all-too-familiar hallway on his way to the kitchen. He'd spent his entire day so far upstairs in his room. Then he'd gotten hungry, so he'd decided to come down and get something to eat.

He passed the living room, stopped, then backed up and peered in. The Frenchman made his way into the room slowly. Most of the furniture that was always there was missing. Oliver was more than a little confused.

Just then, Enrique and Johnny entered the room.

"Hey, Oli," Enrique greeted as he and the Scot prepared to lift the couch.

"Um..." was all Oliver found himself capable of saying as he watched Johnny and Enrique carry the couch out of the room. He stayed where he was for a few moments, trying and failing to comprehend what was going on.

"Enrique!" he called and ran to catch up with the other two when they were halfway down the hall. "What's going on?" he asked, eager for an explanation.

"Well," Johnny started, dropping his side of the couch with a thud, "Enrique-poo was too scared to watch a movie in the dark and scary living room, so we're relocating to a nice bright place with fluorescent lights."

Oliver looked quizzically at his best friend, who was currently busy glaring at the Scotsman. "Where--?" the Frenchman began.

"I'm not scared," Enrique insisted, dropping his side of the couch as well. "This was all your idea—remember?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep bringing that up? Of course it was my idea—I'm the one with brains!"

"That's the first time I've seen you use them," the Italian remarked.

Oliver sighed. He personally didn't see the point to all this arguing—it didn't get anyone anywhere. Ignoring his two quarreling teammates, the youngest Majestic continued in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"Enri! You don't watch horror movies in a kitchen!" Oliver protested. He'd gone into the kitchen to find it set up to look more like the living room. The TV on the counter, the side tables positioned with enough space in between for the couch, the chair on the other side of one of the side tables.

The Frenchman had stood, taking everything in, when his teammates had arrived carrying the couch and placed it between the side tables.

"Actually, Oli, I don't think there are rules against it..." Enrique responded.

"That's not the point!" Oliver exclaimed, disappointed that his friend didn't seem to realize that the kitchen was far too important a place to have movies of any kind watched in it. "And I don't think Robert would like this either."

"Careful," Johnny warned his younger teammate, "The last person that said that was locked outside." He glanced at Enrique, who once again glared at him. The Scot smirked.

"You're not going to do that to me are you?" Oliver questioned.

"No, of course not," the blond assured his best friend. "Just...don't say anything to Robert."

"That's what he said to Gustav, too."

"Shut up Johnny!" Enrique snapped at the redhead, earning himself an amused look. "Oliver, I'm not going to lock you outside."

"But why did you do that to Gustav?" the Frenchman asked.

"Because he was going to tell Robert and end up disturbing him and ruining our fun," the Italian explained.

"Well you know Robert...he'll find out eventually," Oliver pointed out.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the study, and Robert reluctantly stood to answer it. He was getting tired of all these interruptions.

"Yes?" had said when he'd opened the door. He was a little surprised to see Oliver there.

"I think there's someone at the door..." the green-haired teen stated.

"Why hasn't Gustav answered it?"

"Uh...I'm not sure," Oliver answered, and the German thought he looked a bit disturbed by something.

"I guess I had better go and answer it then," Robert said, sighing. He started down the hallway, followed by his younger teammate.

"After you let G—whoever it is in, I think you might want to check on Enrique and Johnny," Oliver said, knowing that he might regret this later.

"Why?" Robert inquired, stopping.

"Well, you know how they can bee when you leave them alone together long enough," the French teen pointed out.

Moments later, after he and Oliver had gone separate ways, the German answered the door to find his butler standing there.

"Gustav? What are you doing outside?"

"Master Enrique locked me out there, sir," the butler explained.

"Why on Earth did he do that?" Robert wanted to know.

"He and Master Johnny were rearranging your furniture, sir."

Robert sighed again. "Do you have any idea where they were taking it?"

* * *

The Italian and the Scotsman had gotten themselves quite comfortable and weren't very far into the movie when Robert entered the kitchen.

"Hey Rob," Enrique greeted, not taking his eyes off the screen. "How'd you find us out this time?"

"It's Robert," the German reminded his teammate. "And Gustav told me if you must know. He also told me that you locked him outside."

"About that..."

"Why couldn't you have watched this movie in the living room?" Robert asked, not quite seeing why his perfect day had to be ruined for no apparent reason.

"Giancarlo was too scared—that's why," Johnny answered.

Robert rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as the two launched themselves into another argument. "Honestly—I don't see why you two bother to hang out if you can't stand each other...and by the way, everyone dies at the end except for the killer. I found it a rather disappointing ending." With that, the German turned and left the room, flicking off the overly bright lights as he went.

"Will you turn the lights back on, Johnny?"

"No. I actually like watching it this way," the Scot said, glancing at the teen on his left. "Why? Don't you?"

"Uh..."

"You're not scared are you?" the redhead snickered.

"No," Enrique answered a little too firmly for Johnny to actually find it true.

The Scotsman waited a few moments before shouting suddenly, earning a scream from his companion. Johnny laughed and the blond glared at him yet again, blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The ending wasn't all that great, but it was all I could think of at the time.

I'm also aware that this doesn't have Robert in it as much as I would've liked. I have yet to find the perfect story idea for him.

This is also a completely random story idea....*sigh* Oh well. I'm kind of a completely random person...and AzikaRue394 did come up with it. *shrugs* (It would seem I'm incapable of getting my own ideas for stories.)

I hope you all liked it anyway!! Especially you, Lady Akhisane! Once again, I'm sorry this is late, and I'm sorry that it's kind of short. XP

Review?


End file.
